The present invention relates to a flex circuit blind attachment apparatus and system.
In computing devices, certain modules are insertible and removable from other computer hardware. In some cases, this hardware includes an enclosure and a bulkhead at the rear of the enclosure that includes a mating connector facing the interior of the enclosure. The modules, meanwhile include flex circuits that connect to the mating connectors behind the modules. Thus, when the modules are inserted into the computing devices, it is often necessary that the connection of the flex circuit and the mating connector be completed blindly.
Since it is necessary for the connection of the flex circuit and the mating connector to maintain a constant pressure in order for the modules to operate reliably, the blindness of the connection procedure can result in non-uniform pressures and other similar connection faults. These issues can lead to malfunctions in the performance of the modules or at least may require time consuming effort at the installation stage.